24fandomcom-20200223-history
Interrogation
Interrogation is the extraction of information one by another used by both CTU agents and terrorists. There are different types of interrogation, such as psychological interrogation, pharmaceutical interrogation, and torture. The different types can be used in conjunction, as well as separately. Torture Torture is a form of interrogation that implements pain in order to forcibly extract information from a source, such as a terrorist or suspected mole. Many people have been tortured or interrogated in order to release vital information. Day 1 *'Ted Cofell': was threatened by Jack to have a towel thrust down his throat if he didn't cooperate. Cofell claimed not to know anything, but later lunged at Jack with a HALO knife. Bauer broke his wrist and punched him in the heart. Due to his heart condition, he died. *'Victor Drazen': Drazen was shortly interrogated by Jack but did not relent any information. Jack and Mark DeSalvo and the jail staff including Ray attempted to move him but they were all killed and Jack was captured. Day 2 *'Jason Park': Park being tortured is the opening scene of Day 2. He is electrocuted in an intricate machine that monitors his blood/saline levels while delivering painful electric shocks. *'Nina Myers': Jack Bauer interrogated Nina Myers about her involvement with the nuclear bomb. She was not tortured this day but Jack grabbed her throat and shot bullets just above her head. *'Kate Warner': Kate and Paul Koplin were captured by Syed Ali and tortured. She witnessed Paul die and was about to be killed by Mohsen when Jack Bauer rescued her. *'Roger Stanton': Stanton was tortured by Palmer's Secret Service agent Ted Simmons to uncover his conspiracy to manipulate the Second Wave terrorists. *'Paul Koplin': was captured with Kate Warner and tortured with salinitized water and other methods. He was killed before Jack rescued Kate. *'Syed Ali': Syed Ali's suicide attempt was foiled and he was tortured by Jack Bauer for information about the nuclear weapon threatening Los Angeles. Bauer threatened to kill his family if he did not confess. Jack faked the death of Asad Ali, and Syed broke when Jack made it appear that his other son would be killed next. *'Jack Bauer': Jack was tortured by Ronnie Stark and his heart accidentally stopped. He then developed a heart condition and Raymond O'Hara killed Stark. *'Marie Warner': Marie was eventually caught by Jack and her sister Kate Warner and was interrogated by Jack Bauer. She was shot in the arm and the bullet was not removed, causing intense pain. Jack refused to give her painkillers or take her to the hospital until she told them the location of the nuclear weapon. Day 3 *'Chase Edmunds': After being captured by Hector Salazar's men, Hector had Eduardo torture Chase using electrocution and farming tools. *'Nina Myers': Nina was brought back to CTU after Chloe killed her computer virus and tortured by Eric Richards and interrogated by Tony Almeida. After a few minutes of torture she was silent but then pretended to commit suicide by jerking the needle into her artery. She escaped in surgery and killed all her doctors except a nurse and hid inside CTU. * Jane Saunders: Jack interrogated Jane inside CTU after she was captured by Kim Bauer, Alice and other CTU field agents. * Stephen Saunders: Saunders was not tortured but threatened by Jack to put his daughter Jane in the infected Chandler Plaza Hotel if he did not reveal his couriers with the virus vials. Day 4 * Tomas Sherek: Tomas Sherek was apprehended by Ronnie Lobell and taken to CTU for questioning. Jack believed that the train bombing was just a cover for a bigger attack. Jack shot Sherek in the leg without permission and he revealed the target was James Heller. * Dina Araz: Dina Araz was not tortured for information but one of the field opratives put his thumb in a lightly dressed gun shot wound. Dina refused to talk until Jack saved her son Behrooz Araz from her husband Navi who had kidnapped the boy and taken him to the basement of a hospital. *'Paul Raines': After CTU discovered Paul's name on the lease of the building where the terrorist attacks had been planned, Jack tortured him by electrocuting him with wires from a lamp, despite Paul's (truthful) insistence of innocence, and Audrey's pleas for mercy on her husband. * Joe Prado: A court order from one Judge Norton prevented CTU from interrogating Joe Prado, one of Habib Marwan's associates. The attorney David Weiss arrived with a Federal Marshal to ensure that Prado was unharmed. CTU decided to let him go, but Jack later trapped him, broke some fingers, and threatened him with a knife until he gave up Marwan's location. * Habib Marwan: Jack demanded to know the destination of the stolen nuclear warhead, so he shot Marwan him in the arm and knelt on the undressed wound. Day 5 * Miriam Henderson: Miriam was held at her home by Jack and he asked her questions but she refused to give him any information. When Christopher came home Jack caught him too and shot Miriam in the leg to get Christopher to talk. He still refused and she was taken to the hospital. * Christopher Henderson: After being caught by Jack, Henderson was put through torture by Rick Burke, but would not break. * Collette Stenger: Collette was captured with the help of Theo Stoller and was subjected to torture. She named Audrey Raines as a mole and later divulged information of the Wilshire Gas Company, the target for a terrorist attack. * Audrey Raines: After being named as a mole by Collette Stenger, Audrey was interrogated by Jack then tortured by Rick Burke, her torture was stopped by Jack later. Day 6 * Jack Bauer: After being released by the Chinese Jack was taken by Curtis Manning and Bill Buchanan to Abu Fayed. Abu and his men tortured Jack the same way Jack tortured Abu's younger brother. * Graem Bauer: At his residence, Jack tortured his brother with a plastic bag and inflammatory drugs. * Anatoly Markov: Jack infiltrated the Russian consulate of Los Angeles and interrogated Markov for information on the whereabouts of Dmitri Gredenko. In the process he cut off one of Markov's fingers with a cigar cutter. Markov confessed but Jack was apprehended before he could leave the consulate or get word out. * Abu Fayed: After CTU takes him into custody, Jack and Doyle bloody him up in order to get him to give up the bomb location. Redemption * Jack Bauer: Youssou Dubaku tortured Jack with a searing hot blade to try to find out where the children of the Okavango School were. * Chris Whitley: Halcott and Quinn were employed by Edward Vossler to torture Whitley into finding out if he had given information regarding Jonas Hodges and his involvement in Sangala to anyone. He was killed. Day 7 * Alan Tanner: Renee Walker went to the hospital where Tanner was being treated and applied presure to his gunshot wound and cut of his air-supply in order to learn about the whereabouts of Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida. * Ryan Burnett: Jack Bauer tortured Ryan Burnett in the White House after learning that he may have had knowledge about another terrorist attack in Washington, DC The interrogation was stopped when President Allison Taylor ordered marines to breach the room and take Jack into custody. * Alan Wilson: Shortly after the arrest of Alan Wilson, the mastermind of Day 5's events and member of a secretive cabal of American businessmen threatening to attack the US, Renee Walker entered his holding room with the intention of violently interrogating him. It is later revealed that she almost killed Wilson in the process. The event forced the FBI to dismiss her despite her previous actions of the day. Day 8 * Jack Bauer: Sergei Bazhaev and his men tortured Jack to get him to say who his financiers for the nuclear fuel rods were. * Omar Hassan:: Samir Mehran tortured Hassan in the hopes that he would read a list of his sins to Kamistan. However, as Hassan did not break after much torture, Samir read the supposed crimes then executed Hassan, which he recorded and uploaded to the Internet. * Dana Walsh:: Under the advice of Charles Logan, President Allison Taylor authorized a private security firm led by Mark Bledsoe to take Dana Walsh away for interrogation to extract the location of an audio file, which proved the Russian Government's involvement in the murder of the Kamistani President, Omar Hassan. Though maybe not the only technique employed, water-boarding was used, however, Dana Walsh remained defiant, even mocking her torturer. Jack arrived at the location - accompanied by Walsh's fiancee, Cole Ortiz - in time to stop the planned execution of Dana, killing Bledsoe and his men in the process. * Pavel Tokarev: Jack Bauer tortured him, trying to find out who authorized the hit on Renee Walker. He realized that he could not break him, but killed him and cut into his stomach to retrieve a SIM card he had swallowed. Pharmaceutical interrogation Pharmaceutical interrogation is torture conducted with pain-inducing chemicals in an attempt to gain information from a suspect. This has been used on many people, including Nina Myers in Day 3, Christopher Henderson in Day 5, and Audrey Raines in Day 5. A overdose of these chemicals will lead to death, Tony Almeida seemed to be killed with an overdose (though it is later revealed in Day 7 he was revived within minutes). In this type of torture, there is a chemical called hyoscine-pentothol that is commonly used. Psychological interrogation Psychological interrogation is a form of torture that utilizes manipulating a source's mind in order to extract information. Sensory deprivation treatment (SDT) is a form of psychological interrogation. Day 4 *'Richard Heller': was underwent sensory disorientation treatment following the kidnapping of James Heller and when it was discovered that Habib Marwan had been called from his cell phone. The only secret he was hiding was his sexual orientation. *'Sarah Gavin': was a supposed mole working for Henry Powell, framed by Marianne Taylor, leading to her torture. Later, Sarah demanded compensation for her ordeal from Michelle Dessler, but she was sent away. Background information and notes * Torture is widely considered an immoral practice, and 24 has been accused of promoting the use of excessive violence and torture in the minds of the voting public, in part to support the policies of the current federal government. Category:Terminology Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Redemption Category:Day 7 Category:Day 8